Always Alone
by New Ends
Summary: The saying everything happens for a reason came into my mind at that moment. I often wondered what fucked up little world the person who made this quote lived in. Certainly not the one I lived in. The world where I had witnessed so much agony and death and betrayal. What was the reason for all that? Maybe because god had a twisted sense of humor and needed a good laugh. Who knows?
1. Thirty-Three

I quickly exited the diner after my shift ended not wanting to spend any more time than necessary. The diner was almost like my home, but I also needed time away from it seeing as I just worked a double shift, I was pretty much dead on my feet. The restaurant was in a rundown area of New York City not that I minded. But not many wanted to walk through drug deals or shot downs to get some lunch with us.

I looked around the empty streets and down at my watch. It read 3:36, which explained why no one was walking around looking for trouble. Anyone else would probably be terrified here, but I know the streets, alleys, which gangs were where like the back of my hand. I slowed my pace enjoying the breeze and silence that I knew I wouldn't get once in my run down apartment.

The stars were extremely bright tonight I noted as I happened to look up. The breeze picked up and I held my thin black coat tighter to myself trying to get away from the elements. In the next few seconds I could make out a gun shot in the distance and the cry of a baby not to far away. Probably woken up by the noise. i could hear running not to far away, I looked back to see a group of people running across the street and they swiftly turned around a corner. No doubt they were involved in the gun fight.

I slowly made my way to the middle of the street and looked back. i could make out the outline of a man laying on the floor with his hand over his heart.

"Thirty-three" I mumbled as I continued my walk after making it back to the sidewalk. In my three years here I have seen thirty-two, now thirty-three people die because they took a wrong turn, made enemies with the wrong people, or let drugs take over their lives.

The term everything happens for a reason came into my mind at that moment. I often wonder what fucked up little world the person who made this quote lived in. Certainly not the one I lived in. The world where I had witnessed so much agony and death and betrayal. What was the reason for all that? Maybe because god had a twisted sense of humor and needed a good laugh. Who knows?

I could feel my anger bubbling up but pushed it back down as I stepped foot into my apartment building. The smell of sex, alcohol and cigarettes hit me full force as soon as I opened the door. My ears were meet with sobbing, pounding, and yells. Some in despair and some in pleasure. The building didn't have an elevator so I made my journey up the 2 floors on the stairs. I turned onto my hallway just in time to see Mrs. Morrison push her husband out the door and start screaming profanities at him.

Mrs. Morrison was an older women with wrinkles covering her face. She was always dressed in her nightie and slippers, no matter what time of the day. She had dark skin that was covered with darker and lighter spots scattered on the exposed parts of her skin. I walked past and heard the end of her rants before she forcefully slammed the door in Mr. Morrison's face.

Apparently she caught him with another woman when she came back from work early. In my opinion she should have dumped his lazy ass years ago. She worked at least three jobs and always looked as if she was going to fall into a coma at any second. All her husband did was drink and fuck anything with two legs and a heartbeat. No matter which gender.

I shuttered as I could feel his eyes rack over my body as I fished my keys out of my purse. I opened the door and stepped in not before muttering "In your dreams, old man" and slammed the door in his fuming face.

I locked all 3 locks on my door just as the slamming started. I quietly looked through the peephole to see Mr. Morrison slamming his fists on my door yelling about showing me obedience and that I should be punished. I raised my eyebrow at his antics and made a mental note to slip a pocket knife into my purse in case I ever ran into him again.

After a few minutes the pounding stopped and I heard heavy footsteps making their way towards the staircase.

I had dealt with men like Mr. Morrison for quite awhile and knew if they didn't get what they want, they would forcibly take it. I had been lucky never had to have been put into any kind of situation like that. I prayed my luck would hold up in that department. I slouched down onto my couch and took in my surroundings. My apartment consisted of three rooms. The living room/ kitchen. Half the room was carpeted while the other was a contrast that was lined with a yellowish tile, which I'm sure at one point was probably an off while. The living room consisted on a couch and a little stand that I used to put my food on, almost as a makeshift dinning room table.

The kitchen consisted of small fridge with an even smaller freezer on top. Next to it was a gas stove and a small sink that at most could probably hold only 3 dishes. The next room was my bedroom, it seemed the previous owner had took the door separating the two rooms with him when he moved leaving me to have to put a small certain over the open space trying to give myself some privacy. The bedroom consisted of a mattress that was sloppily tossed on the ground in the middle of the bed. A dark blue blanket was draped over it along with a small pillow that was tinted with red. I had accidentally cut my face with my nails while sleeping leaving the blood to soak into the pillow for a few hours until I awoke.

The other door that was connected to the living room was the bathroom. It had the same tile as the kitchen and consisted of an antique looking tub with a shower head placed a few feet above. The small sink was placed only an inch away from the shower and then the toilet next to it. Even with only me living there, the bathroom was a tight fit.

I jumped up swiftly from my place on the couch to make my way to the kitchen only inches away. I opened the fridge only to be meet with two water bottles, a bag of celery and a can of chef boyardee. I sighed and grabbed the chef boyadree and a fork that was sitting on the counter and retreated to the couch. I ate the cold pasta in silence as i looked out the window. My eyes were meet with millions of stars and the neighboring building. I could see multiple lights still on and couldn't help but wondering what the owners of the apartments were doing at this moment. I was brought out of my musings when my fork meet the bottom of the can. I quickly tossed the can into a trash bag located next to the counter and chucked the fork into the sink. I pushed the curtain aside and throw my jacket off and bent down and collapsed onto the mattress. I soon drifted asleep to the sound of babies crying and sirens blaring somewhere in the distance.

**Hey Guys! Don't shot me. I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated this sotry in more than a year but I was rereading it and couldn't help but cringe at it :( I hated it so I decided to start again! The story will still follow the same plot, you know with Emmett and Bella being siblings and abused by their father and Emmett leaving Bella alone but i just wanted to change a lot so i decided to just start the story over! Sorry! I hope you all enjoy this verison as much as the other one. Review and let me know :) I would also like to apologize at my spelling errors. I'm writing on the wordpad on my computer and it doesn't have spellcheck. But I'm trying to reread it all before I upload it. Bye and Enjoy. REVIEW! **

**I DO NOT own Twilight.**


	2. Dimples

The bell above the door signaled my arrival to the diner. The owner, Sue, looked over at me and smiled slightly and turned back to look at her coffee.

Everyone has a story, living here I've come to realize that. And Sue's is not a pretty one. On a drunken rampage one night she came barging into the diner on her night off and while sobbing told me her story I had been curious of since we crossed paths. Her husband had died years ago, when her children were small and was left as a widow with two very stubborn toddlers. She stayed strong for their sake until her youngest Seth, got fed up with his life and wanted more so he packed up shoving his sobbing mother aside and set off in his pickup to bigger and better things leaving his older sister Leah to pick up the pieces of her mother. Sue's facade that she worked so hard to perfect over the years crashed down around her. About a year later, when Sue was slowly picking up her life Leah's husband left her and ran off with another women, the woman happening to be Leah's very own cousin and best friend and only friend since she spent most of her time taking care of Sue.

Leah, grief stricken, blamed her mother and turned to drugs, eventually dissapearing into the darkness along with Sue's heart. She worked so hard to build the perfect life, the all American dream, with a loving husband and perfect children. it all crashed down on her not giving her any other option but to drift away.

That night was the first night I saw her show emotion. She always worked on auto- pilot. Always looking, but never seeing. The next day she came, the same as any other day with her black silky hair tied into a tight ballerina bun and her copper skin dull as ever. Emotion absent on her face as she scrubbed down the tables.

People like Sue kept me from wallowing in own self pity. Whenever the memories of my father's fist colliding with my body came flooding back to me, The memories of those thirty-three people came back to me. Their lives were over. They would never look towards their future hoping maybe some day they would escape New York, move on leaving their dirty secrets in the past.

My father, Charlie was brutal but at least I escaped with my life. I could move on, I could hope, I could dream of another life, much different than this. Which is more than I can say for thirty- three. I started calling those people by the number because if I thought of them as people the feeling of remorse and hopelessness would resurface. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and started work putting everything i had into mopping the floors or restocking the napkin holders so my thoughts wouldn't drift on to something else.

Two hours into my shift a man older than myself about 25 came into the diner. His shirt to baggy for his too lanky frame and his jeans sagging to low for my taste. The thing that caught my attention was that when he smiled at me I could make out his dimples from the other side of the restaurant.

My mind flashed me a picture of a burly man with brown curls and wide brown doe eyes very similar to me own. he was smiling down at me and his dimples lite up his entire face.

The man in front of me bore no resemblance to the man I was thinking of besides this own feature.

Memories came to the front of my mind. The burly mind stepping in front of me when Charlie came home angry with a beer bottle in his hand, ready to strike. The burly man hugging me tight and soothing me to sleep while I wept. The burly man saying he wouldn't let any harm come to me. And lastly, the burly man with a suitcase swung over his shoulder looking down at my 13 year old self with sorrow in his eyes.

I could see the scene almost perfectly. Him bending down and hugging me to him, smoothing down my wild hair, tears streaming down his face. He looked like he was holding back sobs. He looked into my eyes promising me I would be okay, that he would come back for me. He told me I was strong, the best little sister he could ever ask for.

The 18 year old man, newly graduated from high school with his entire life in front of him. I was just extra baggage. I was disposable. Nothing more than a distraction while he suffered in silence from the beatings dished on him from our abusive father.

He opened the front door and turned back at me pulling on his shirt, sobs echoing though the empty house, Charlie god knows where. I got on my knees and begged. begged him to stay, or take me with him. He shook his head and gently pushed me back into the house before dissapearing into the darkness. That was five and a half years ago. I've been alone ever since.

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! I know this version is much darker than the first one but I thought it was appropraite and more realistic and more raw emotion that someone who was abandoned would go through. I also wanted to wait to introduce Emmett and the clan because I wanted introduce Bella, what she goes though, and how she feels about her life. I hope you like it and that it isn't terrible. So REVIEW. Tell me if you liked this one or the first one and for new readers how you like this one! Thanks everyone for reading**

**I DO NOT own Twilight **


	3. Coffee and Happy Ever Afters

**So I've gotten alot of reviews of people saying they like the first version better so I'm going to bring some aspects back into the story and see how it goes. Also, I've gotten questions if this will be Bella/Edward and yes it will be. And being honest, the main reason I changed the story as much as I did was that someone told me that another author published my story and when I went to message her she never replied. So... yeah. I'm sorry if it dissapoints some of you guys, but I've grown up since I did the first version and I wanted to show that in my writing and I couldn't in the other one. And, one last thing, Bella will still have the same attitude towards Emmett as she did in the first story. She's struggling with the fact that if she accepts him he'll leave but at the same time realizes she doesn't want to end up alone becoming a bitter old women. Enjoy!**

The days passed in a blur, each the same as the day before. Nothing out of the ordinary except adding five more people onto my already long list of deaths. The number was thirty- eight and had stayed that number so a few weeks. I internally smiled at that hoping my luck would stick.

Today was my day off and I wandered into the more upscale side of New York City. I zipped up my coat halfway and pushed my way through the crowds. The lowering temperature eventually got to me and I made my way into the nearest coffee shop. My nose was assaulted with various combinations of scents. I stepped to the side and looked at all the choices. I skimmed the prices as an afterthought. I sighed and shuffled through my purse only coming up with a dollar and thirty six cents. Nothing was even remotely in my price range so I took a step towards the door when a laugh made me stiffen.

It was a laugh. A thundering laugh. A jolly laugh. HIS laugh.

My eyes widened and my feet stood cemented on the bamboo flooring. My thoughts swirled together. I took a deep breath trying to keep myself from sobbing. My back was towards the sound. The first thought to hit me told me to turn around and run into his arms and beg me to take me home.

The second was to hurl myself towards him fists flying.

The third, and least painstaking was to walk away. Walk out the door, and never look back. Continue on with the life I had worked so hard to obtain. The years I worked as a stripper came rushing back to me. The years I slept on the streets begging for cash and for warmth. When I thought about it long enough I could still feel all the perverts grimy hands reaching out for me during performances. I had worked at the club for a year and a half. Keeping to myself, only having one goal in mind. To get out, to not end up like the strippers around myself who only took this job to supply their drug habit. The only happy day of my entire existence in New York was telling my former boss to shove it and that I was out of there. I rented my apartment the next day with the money I had spent almost 2 long years taking my clothes off for.

I quickly shook my head and turned my head ever so slightly. One glance wouldn't hurt I convinced myself. One look and then I would be gone from his life forever.

I ever so slowly turned my body a little to the right and strained my head around and looked around the small quaint shop.

There he was. Burly as ever, bigger than I remember. His curls sat on the top of his head, shorter than before. His eyes twinkled with life I hadn't ever seen before. His head was thrown back laughing and his arm was swung over a seat which was occupied by a beautiful blonde. Even sitting down i could tell she was quite tall, her falling over her shoulders with a slight curl and even at the other side of the shop I could make out her bright violet eyes.

Next to her sat another girl, with cropped black hair that pointed out in every direction and that bounced up and down whenever she made even the slightest of movements. A man sat extremely close next to her, he was well built and his blonde hair was to the nape of his neck and had waves running threw it. The last sat next to the brother I had lost years ago. he was tall from what I could tell, a slight lanky, with an untidy mop of bronze hair that resembled a penny. He was sporting a crooked smile and looked carefree. Overall he was completely gorgeous.

My attention shifted back to my brother, Emmett. He looked truly happy, an emotion he rarely showed around others. Only to me when he would take me to the park or sit in my room with me and talk for hours about our future.

As much as I hated him I couldn't help but show a slight smile. He had got his happy ending. He got what he always dreamed of. he would always talk about seeing the big apple. he wanted to take the city by storm, make a man for himself. And he wanted to get the girl. He never had a particular one in mind at the time when he would tell me these stories but as I snuck another glance at him, he was looking at the blonde with adoration. He certainly got her.

My back was once again towards them. My eyes looking out the window. I kept my sight forward and made my way out of the coffee shop leaving Emmett's happily ever after behind me.


	4. I've waited 5 years to do that

**Hey guys, I had already written a chapter 4 when I was reading a review left my Chloe the hybrid (HI :D) and she talked about Bella either punching or hugging him and it gave me a great idea! I kinda like this way better and as soon as I read the review I Started typing cause I have nothing else to do :P. I feel it shows Bella's personality more than the first version I wrote. In this one she faces the problem head on, in the other one she ran. If you guys are interested in reading my first version, review and tell me so I can PM you the chapter! So for now Enjoy!**

I had taken two steps outside the cafe when I came to a realization. I was a coward. I was running away from the problem. Just like Emmett did. My anger started to boil and I spun on my hells walked into the shop once again just as the man behind the counter was calling out for a woman named Alice telling her, her coffee was ready.

I grabbed the cup from the man just as the girl that resembled a pixie started to get up from Emmett's table. I undid the top revealing a chocolate concoction with whip cream saturated with chocolate sprinkles. I took long strides towards Emmett's table. No one at the table seeming to notice my fuming figure approaching.

I planted my feet in front of his table just as him and his friends noticed my presence.

Emmett looked up at me with only emotion in his eyes, confusion. He either forgot about me or didn't recognize me.

I brought my hand that was holding the chocolate drink and swiftly dumped its entire contents on the top of his head and shook it once everything was out.

His four friends sat with their mouths open looking between myself and Emmett like they were watching a tennis match.

I threw the foam cup in his face which landed in his lap.

"I've wanted to do that for 5 and a half years." I said while taking deep breaths.

"I've also wanted to do this" I clenched my right fist and brought it back and swiftly brought it to Emmett's face. My punch exerted so much force he literally fell back in his chair from the pressure and clenched his nose, I could see the blood pouring out from his hands.

"I don't know about you Emmett, but I feel a hell of a lot better." I said with a smirk while bringing my fist back to my side.

I was soon brought out of my fury by a low whistle. The blonde man kept his eyes trained on Emmett

"Ma'am, you sure know how to pack a punch." He stated with a slight southern drawl.

The petite girl next to him nodded wide eyed still looking between myself and Emmett frantically.

The blonde women had turned extremely red in the face, kicked her chair back and stared down at me

"Care to fucking explain why you just punched my fiance in the face?" Each word got more dangerously low as she continued. But I didn't pay attention. I Just heard that one word. Fiance. He was engaged. He was going to marry this women, officially leave behind his old past and move onto to a better, loving future.

"No reasons that concern you." I replied just as darkly.

I spun around on my heals for the second time that day just as Emmett got on his feet and was staring at me. I got halfway to the door before I turned around.

"By the way Emmett, Charlie sends his regards."

Emmett's face held rage at our father's name but when he looked in my eyes I finally saw recognition and he stood stiff as a statue. My comment had caught the interest of everyone at the table.

The bronze haired man spoke for the first time. "Emmett, what is she talking about? Who's Charlie?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "I should have known, you didn't bother telling anyone about your extra baggage. I mean why would you? The people you left behind stayed in the past? Huh? You didn't have enough room in your glorious new life for us, did you?

I asked theoretically.

Emmett kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time throughout my speech.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant.." He voice cracked at the end and he didn't continue.

"You never meant for what Emmett? You never meant to find a new family? You never meant to ABANDON me? Or you never meant for me to find you?"

I rattled off questions leaving no time for answers.

The bronze man spoke again more loudly this time. "Emmett, dude. You're scaring us. Who's Charlie? Who is this girl?"

I looked over at Emmett. " You wanna take this or should I?" I asked still seething.

Emmett looked torn, like a bulldozer had run over him but took a deep breath

"Charlie's my.. OUR father."

**So voila! Hope you guys like it. I felt this chapter really explained a lot about Bella and her attitude towards things. She never backs down because she feels weak if she does. She stands up for herself and has changed since Emmett walked out of her life. I wonder how Emmett's gonna react to the life Bella's lived. The life he could have prevented if he took Bella away with him. REVIEW. So you caan find out :D**


	5. Coffee Shop Confrontations

**Don't hate me! I have a good reason for not updating! I don't feel like typing it all out but I'll tell you guys on the next chapter. I hope you like this one. REVIEW!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

All four of his friends stared wide-eyed at Emmett, but his eyes kept mine locked in his gaze.

"Emmett that doesn't make sense. You told us your parents died in a car accident." The copper hair man spoke and then blinked "wait, dude. You just said our." He added while turning to star at me wide eyed. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Believe me when I tell you this, no car crash could kill that son of a bitch. Not for lack of trying anyway." I retorted angrily ignoring the last part. Emmett's eyes grew wide at my comment while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Emmett whispered so low I almost didn't hear.

"Oh you know, New York City seemed like a fun place to take an afternoon stroll…." I said while crossing my arms. Emmett didn't look satisfied with my answer.

"I live here for your information." Emmett's jaw dropped. "You live here? In New York? Bella, you're supposed to be in Forks or in college or something. He babbled on my rubbing the back of his neck while I rolled my yes.

I shrugged for what seemed like the hundredth time since entering this coffee shop and raised an eyebrow before continuing "College isn't my thing. Thought I'd take my chances in the big boy world." I replied dryly.

Emmett's face dropped ever more so than it already had "I still don't understand. Why are you here? Bella please answer me."

I looked at him incredulously "Did you really expect me to stay with him. Still be living in Forks, living my life as his punching bag!" My voice had escalated buy the end catching the attention of people seated near y. My famous blush appeared but I didn't let that deter me.

"I got the hell out of there as soon as I could and never looked back. Kinda like you did but I never left anyone behind to suffer alone!" I huffed after my speech and shook my head.

Emmett's four friends still behind him looked even ore shocked at my confession.

You know what, I don't have time for this. I have better places to be and better people to be interacting with. SO, if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off while turning around preparing for an Oscar worthy departure when I felt a big and rough hand grasp my upper arm and spun me around to face Emmett staring down at me with tears swimming in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Wait, please! You can't leave. Not now. Not after I just found you."

I was livid at this point. How dare he order me around? After all my suffering that he could have avoided if he just took me with him.

"No. You don't tell me what to do. I'm going to walk out of this coffee shop and never look back, just like you did back in Forks all those years ago. You will never contact me nor look me up. We will never see each other again. We might have been siblings once but now we are nothing. We are nothing more than strangers who share the same DNA. You go on with your life and I'll go on with mine. Have a good life Emmett."

His hand went slack and I pulled my arm away quickly casting more glance at the people who now knew my brother better than I did. All with different expressions on their faces.

The blonde man's gaze kept looking between me and my brother with a calculating expression. The pixie like women had her hands to her face and looked as if she was crying. The beautiful blonde women looked up at Emmett looking betrayed. The copper haired man kept his eyes only on me.

I didn't bother looking at my brother since I didn't my resolve to waver. I gripped the handle of my purse which was around my shoulder and marched out of the coffee shop. I walked out on my only family. I walked out on any chance of a reunion with my long lost brother. I walked out on what could have been my only chance on a happy ending.

I didn't dare let any tears spill on my very long journey home. I figured I would save it for tonight while laying in bed. But the one thing I didn't notice was the familiar head of brunette curls following me the entire way home just a few steps behind me.


	6. Is that my future?

The light shown in from the window making me groan and turn my body in the other direction. I cracked my eyes open and looked towards the clock that was carelessly thrown on the floor.

7:13 AM

I kept tossing and eventually looked up towards the wall. My shift started at 9:30 so I had plenty of time to kill. After another twenty minutes of unsuccessful slumber I yanked the blanket off myself and lifted myself from the mattress and made my way to the bathroom.

The pipes groaned as the water came shooting out of the shower causing me to cringe.

I would have to wait until my next paycheck to get that checked out. The hot water was scarce in this building so I slowly ducked under the freezing water. As my body adapted to the temperature change my mind drifted to yesterday. Those blue eyes had haunted my dreams all night.

I couldn't believe Emmett was here. In New York. I shouldn't be surprised. He always talked about the big apple, and how he was going to make it big here. But I guess I was in denial that he went through with those plans. I don't know if I can stay in this city knowing that I could run into him at any time. It was too much of risk to open myself up to him again. But then again, who says that he actually cares?

He could resent me for swooping in and revealing his dirty little secrets to his friends and _fiancé_.

I let out a shaky breath while pouring a glob of shampoo into my hands.

The thought of him with a girlfriend, let alone a fiancé had my head spinning. Maybe I was resentful that he left our family for a new one. Or maybe I was jealous that he found someone else to fill his time. Either way, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the announcement of their upcoming nuptials.

I decided to turn off the shower before I developed hypothermia and dug up my uniform from the bottom of my closet. By then my hair had started to air dry and I carelessly threw my hair into a loose braid and pulled strands out to frame my face and then slipped my flats on, draped my bag across my shoulder and hastily walked out the door. My shower had lasted longer than I anticipated so I was running late.

After jogging almost the entire way there, luck was on my side as I entered the diner with minutes to spare.

Sue glanced up from the table she was clearing off and gave a curt head nod in my direction as she continued working.

I slipped my bag under the counter and swiftly tied my apron around my waist and stuffed my pen and notepad into the aprons pocket.

Breakfast and lunch went by pretty fast and before I knew it the sun was starting to set.

I was clearing a table when the bell rang signaling that another person had walked in. Sue called over to them to sit wherever they wanted and she would be right with them. I didn't pay them much attention as I kept pilling the dirty dishes on top of one another.

From what I could hear from the movement behind me the group who had just entered settled into a table in the farthest corner from where I was. I could feel eyes boring into my back but I paid no attention.

I glanced at the clock as I skillfully handled the dishes. I was out of here in two hours. Sue only had about thirty five minutes to go. We took turns opening and closing, so she had opened this morning and now it was my turn.

I didn't hear the bell ring again so I busied myself in the back with cleaning dishes and filling the napkin holders. I took the broom that was leaning across the back wall and decided to sweep behind the bar area. I silently pushed my way through the doors separating the kitchen and the dining area and took my first look at Sue's customers.

Holy shit was the first thing to cross my mind.

As if they heard my thoughts all five of the people occupying the table looked up at me and I stared into a pair of deep blue eyes.

Emmett was staring at me intensely while his _fiancé_ who sat to his left kept changing her sights from me to Emmett every few seconds. Almost as if she was watching a tennis match.

A man sat to Emmett's right, with hair like copper and I recalled him being at the coffee place during my temper tantrum.

The couple that sat across from them had turned themselves completely around in their chairs to star at me. The first was a petite girl with black hair who I recall being named Alice since I stole her coffee to pour on Emmett's head.

I mentally cringed and made a note that if I ever spoke to her I would apologize and pay her back as soon as possible. The man next to her made it less obvious that he was looking at me since only his head was turned in the direction of the girl next to him but he could see me out of his peripheral vision, the rest of his body since turned towards the table.

My trademark blush found its way to my cheeks and I quickly looked down and kept my mind to the task of sweeping.

Only a few minutes had spared and I had sweep the same area about 20 times.

"I think it's clean enough" Sue whispered and as passed me with her large tray of food. Sue amazed that she was able to operate the diner and cook everyone's meal at the same time. I asked her why she doesn't hire a cook and she has the same response every time.

_Don't have the money._

I huffed and blew a piece of hair that had mangled its way out of my braid and into my eyes. I hate how everything has to revolve around money. It kills me how heartless men and women can have millions upon millions of dollars, but Sue, the hardest worker I have ever met struggles to afford to feed herself.

Sue deserves the world but yet here she is, owner of a rundown diner close to bankruptcy with no family or loved ones. I looked up and caught my reflection in the window.

_Is that my future?_

**So… DON'T HATE ME. I have no excuse on why I haven't updated. At first my computer crashed so I had to get a new one and then I started school again and looking at colleges and everything has been so stressful and crazy. I should have another chapter up by sometime in February and then my schedule finally clears up in March since all my testing should be over (thank God!) But I'm going to try my best to have at least one chapter up per month and then hopefully get to the point where I can upload one every two weeks. Thanks to everyone who actually stuck with me through my incredibly long absence! It means the world. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Please call

My internal musings was disturbed by Sue returning to the counter with a now empty tray. I snuck a glance at the clock to see Sue only had a few minutes remaining in her shift.

"Bella, I'm gonna head out now. Do you mind cleaning up their table and giving them their check?" Sue questioned while taking off her apron and placing it beneath the counter.

I was fighting an internal battle on whether or not to ask Sue to stick around for a few more minutes but just by looking at her, she looked as if she was about to fall over from pure exhaustion.

I nodded without saying anything, not trusting my voice.

"Thank you so much Bella. You keep the tip, you deserve it." She gave me a gracious smile and ripped their check from her notepad before putting on her jacket, grabbing her purse, and swiftly exiting the diner.

I internally sighed and spared a glance over at _their_ table. They were still in the middle of their meals, each looking in my direction every few seconds, so I had a few more minutes to collect myself. I spent the next five minutes hiding in the kitchen pacing furiously.

Come on Bella, you were able to face him yesterday, what's so different about today?

_Maybe because he actually knows who you are._

I shook my head of any negative thoughts and marched my way to the dining area. No backing out now. As I approached their table, most of them were finished eating. Only a few still picking at their food.

I placed the check at the end of the table which got everyone's attention. "Umm, no rush on the check."

I mumbled before attempting to race back to my safe zone. I use the word attempt because before I could make my escape, Emmett spoke.

"Uhh, here. You can take it now." He scrambled with his wallet and pulled out a black debit card and placed it into the folder holding the check. He slowly lifted it up towards me almost as if he was scared I would run away.

I nodded and took it from him, careful to not touch him. I successfully made my way away from the table towards the bar area which held the cash register. As I was waiting for the ancient machine to accept the transaction the name on the card caught my attention.

_Emmett McCarthy _

McCarthy? What the hell? The last I checked we had the same last name, Swan. He really covered all bases to stay hidden from his past, even going as far to become a different person. This just further supported my idea that he wanted nothing to do with his past… including me.

I finally finished up with the cash register and walked back to the table.

I made sure to hand it straight to Emmett. "Here you are, Mr. _McCarthy_." I stressed the name and spat it almost as if it was venom in my mouth.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Bells…" He began while I just shook my head "I guess you really covered all the bases when you left. You really didn't want to be found, huh?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I picked up a few places that were sitting at the tables and made my way towards the back.

Before I was safely in the back I heard his fiancé begin speaking "What exactly is she talking about, Emmett?"

I spared a glance back at them to see his fiancé looking towards me. I quickly disregarded the plates into the sink and made my way- for what felt like the billionth time that night- towards the dining area.

The group of five were all standing and slipping their coats back on. Emmett saw me and started to walk in my direction. I stayed were I was behind the counter, wanting to have something to separate us.

"Before you start ripping into me- which by the way I totally deserve- I just want to say that I love you with my heart, Bella. I would do anything for you, don't forget that. I may have changed my last name but I will always be your brother, I will always be a Swan." He had the check in his hand and he slipped it towards me before looking me in the eyes one last time and then he slowly made his way towards the exit with his posse in tow.

I watched them retreat into the cold air and watched them until they were out of sight. I then opened the check and slammed it shut with wide eyes and threw it back onto the counter. I took a few steps back and stared at it as if it were going to bite me.

After getting my breathing under control, I gently picked the folder back up and opened it. I picked up the bills and began to count. My heart started thumping harder at each bill I counted. I finally finished and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

_300 dollars._

_300 fucking dollars._

What kind of job did he have that he could just spare 300 dollars? Was he a drug dealer? I picked up his bill along with the cash and noticed something on the back. It was messy scrawl that I would recognize anywhere. When we were younger, Emmett would help me with my homework every night. Always adding his own notes into my homework. I glanced over the back of the receipt.

_Please call. _Followed by ten digits. I scoffed. Did he think he could buy me with 300 dollars and his phone number? Well he had another thing coming.

**So, kind of short chapter but I'm trying to get at least something done. I don't want to include too much of what Emmett is thinking right now. I want to include that later in the story. Edward will soon be introduced to Bella. Sorry if you guys are waiting for that, but I thought it would be more realistic if Bella is too caught up in her estranged brother's sudden reappearance in her life to notice his incredibly attractive friend. But I promise that sparks will fly soon between them! Thanks for reading. Review!**


End file.
